This present disclosure relates to devices to disperse the energy from waves, particularly ones that cause erosion and damage to structures located near coastlines. Bodies of water are influenced by many factors: wind, currents, weather patterns, and storms. These factors can create waves that can contain a significant amount of energy. It is not uncommon for a large storm to cause large and powerful waves that cause erosion. In extreme cases, excavation equipment must be brought in to restore a shore or geographic markers need to be changed to reflect the altered shore. Because the sources of waves are beyond control, a practical alternative is needed to dissipate the energy contained in waves before it can damage a shore. Other wave break devices exist, but they are frequently completely submerged or take up the entire shore, rendering access to the beach difficult or impossible. An improved wave break device is needed.